


YOI Rare Pair Week 2020

by KuraiOfAnagura



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cat Yuri Plisetsky, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Soulmates, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiOfAnagura/pseuds/KuraiOfAnagura
Summary: Day 1: Soul MatesDay 2: Myths & FairytalesDay 3: OmegaverseDay 4: CompetitionDay 5: Bad DecisionsDay 6: PetsDay 7: Free Day
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky, Mila Babicheva & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 35
Kudos: 106
Collections: YOI Rare Pair Week 2020





	1. Day 1: Soul Mates

**Author's Note:**

> My go on the YOI Rare Pair Week 2020  
> Or: Yuri and Everyone else xDDD

“I’m so sorry, you weren’t supposed to find out, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry-” The words had started to repeat themselves and Yuuri was more at a loss than ever.

This wasn’t supposed to be like this.

\--

Yuuri knew his soul mark didn’t match with Victor, who had none at all, but that had never been a real issue. At least not until now.

He had moved to St. Petersburg with Victor after his silver at the GPF and together they finished the season. During this time and the following summer they’d formed an even deeper bond, their love growing and becoming more and more solid the more they communicated with actual words. The last one was a tip that had been shouted at them by an angry blond kitten, who he now shared a rink with again. 

Over the course of the time he’d also get to know Yuri better. He met his Grandpa and his cat and a lot of things became more and more clear to Yuuri. Why the teen acted the way he did, how many insecurities and fears he was actually hiding behind his anger and tough exterior. Yuuri felt strangely compelled and saw a lot of himself in the younger one, even if they couldn’t have been more different on the outside.   
So he’d invited Yuri into their lives, shared meals, a home and their passion. They even bonded over video games, something Victor couldn’t understand, even after he’d tried.

The relationship between the two Russians had healed as well, though Yuri was still hesitant to trust Victor again. But it was clear how much his fiance meant to Yuri and how dear Victor held his successor.

Life had been good, but lately a cloud had appeared over them.

Yuri had started to decline the invitations for dinner or movie night or games more and more often. Yuuri couldn’t remember when he’d last spent a night at their apartment. During their minimized shared rink time he’d been withdrawn, not even shouting at them anymore. His complexion even paler than usual, his movements tired and sluggish. With the new season came a new training schedule and Yuuri found out over Mila that Yuri had requested his slots to be separated from the couple.

He’d wanted to confront Yuri with it, having enough of the teenage angst for once. So he’d approached Yuri when he finally found him alone in the locker room.

He wasn’t prepared for the sudden sight of a newly developed soul mark on Yuri’s wrist. One that was matching his own.

Yuri had flinched back as if he was burned or slapped when he noticed Yuuri standing with him in the room, eyes zeroed on his wrist. He’d backed away until he couldn’t go any further, cornered in the shower room.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, before ugly tears started to fall.

Yuuri was out of his depth, but knelt next to his friend, no, next to his soulmate and gently tried to comfort the sobbing figure. The teen had shut down completely, sobbing and blabbering and curled into a tight ball. Yuuri hurt inside just from the sight of it.

With a deep sigh he gently pulled Yuri’s right hand in his and scrapped the cheap black nail polish away that Yuri had started to wear lately.

Sadness settled in his heart. “You really haven't planned on ever telling me, huh?” He let go of the hand, the fingernails already a dark blue under the polish.

“You’ve even started to hurt yourself. Yuri, this isn’t fair.”

Soul marks were not that common as media tried to portray them and some people went on with their lives without ever meeting their match. But meeting and going against it or for the love being unrequited was a dangerous thing. The symptoms started with fatigue, nausea and headaches, yet the more and more time passed the more severe it can become. A usual warning sign were bleedings under the fingernails, like Yuri, usually closely followed by respiratory problems and heartburn. Which meant that Yuri had realized their connections some time ago and had decided to hide it. 

“You cannot tell Victor,” the teen whispered and Yuuri was again reminded how damn young his friend still was. 16 was no age to deal with such life altering decisions. And yet Yuri had shoulderedr through so much more already.

“I cannot destroy what you have. I-I- I’ll go train in Almaty or with Christophe. You won’t ever have to deal with me-!”

“Yura,” he interrupted the rumbling once more. “You won’t go anywhere.” He shifted until he’d nudged himself next to Yuri on the cold tiles, carefully putting an arm around he still crying boy.

“You know I cannot keep something like that from Victor? But you’re also important, ok?” He squeezed the bony shoulder. So it wasn’t just a fluke, Yuri really had become thinner.

“Please don’t hurt yourself anymore. Please know that I like you, you’re my precious friend. We will work this out, ok? Together?”


	2. Day 2: Myths & Fairytales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My alltime favourite: OtaYuri <3  
> The ship that brought me so much joy in the Yuri on Ice Fandom! <3
> 
> I will forever treasure the fairy and their knight(hero) <3

He woke up with a distinct lack, just right there were something ought to be. It was strange he mused, floating shortly between wakefulness and slumber, that there was something before and now there isn’t anymore.

Otabek sat up with a silent gasp, his surroundings ery and unknown, yet achingly familiar.

_The cold_ , his mind provided.

He’d rested on a low canape, the mattress lush, yet frozen stiff with frost coating its golden surface.

“Easy,” a voice said, harsh like winter winds, betraying the gentle touch against his chest.

He took in his surroundings before he could focus on the person sitting next to him, an alien force straying his sight whenever he wanted to look at them. He was in a beautiful room with high ceilings and windows, ornamented with silver and gold, its furniture carved from the finest of materials. And everything, from the heavy curtains to the silent fireplace to the walls itself was covered in a thin sheet of ice, dusted with frost, and glittering and blinding so bright it hurt his eyes.

“You’re still weak,” the voice said again and Otabek knew he should feel something that was once there was not anymore, but finally he was allowed to look at the person and all breath left him.

He, as everything else in the room, was powdered with snow and frost and most of all he was beautiful. Snowflakes as tiny as a grain of sand and as big as his fist crowned his golden hair, his lips blue like the mountains and his eyes the colour of a frozen lake. There, deep hidden beneath the surface, lay the power of a blizzard and the storms of winter.

_The cold_ , the voice in his head whispered again.

The beauty in front of him was even more blinding than all the sparkling lights around him. He couldn’t be mortal.

A smirk played over those pale lips, as if the realization was clear on Otabek’s face.

“You’re safe, this is my house and everything within here belongs to me and is under my protection.”

“I’m in here as well,” he heard himself answer and somehow the smirk turned sharp, like broken ice.

“It is like I said,” he said and finally took his hand back from Otabek’s chest.

Memories flooded him. The cracking of ice, the pain of a thousand needles pressing into his skin, the fear and the deep wish not to die. The promise under the waves. A name for a name. A life for-

“I died,” the realization came with a pain, though it was more hollow than he’d anticipated.

“You did,” the figure answered, his face more solemn now when presented with their deal.

“But… you saved me…?”

“You can call me Yuri and I am the Winterprince. The winter claimed you and therefore you are mine now. Rest some more your duties as my knight will begin soon enough.”

_The cold_ , he realized. He couldn't feel it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some robes and etheral dresses in mind, though the card game outfit of Yuri fits very well here, too!


	3. Day 3: Omegaverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JJ doesn't see the truck that's about to hit him :')

JJ had just opened his mouth, smug grin already playing on his lips, when a pair of emerald green eyes flashed up dangerously.

“Shut up.” The command of an omega shouldn’t have any power over him, not one he wasn’t related to and especially not one as tiny as the Yuri Plisetsky. Yet he felt his jaw snap shut with an audible click of his teeth. 

Now it was Yuri’s turn to smirk at the nonplussed look of confusion all over JJ’s face. People usually weren’t surprised that he was, actually correct to the rumors, an omega. They were not prepared for his strength, though.   
He hid his scent, just like any other reasonable athlete, but he still saw the moment everything clicked in JJ’s mind as he took one deep sniff after Yuri’d taken his shower.

Rendered speechless for once Jean felt himself oddly naked under the scrutinizing gaze of Yuri, no matter that he only wore a towel unlike JJ who had already donned his jersey. He’d never felt like this before. Sure, he’d experienced the familiar commands from his father and mother, an omega and alpha respectively and he’d had to experience the harsher alpha barks of his coaches in the past, but never ever before had he followed the lead of an omega. His body reacted on an instinctual level, ready to obey and provide the omega with everything he desired.

Something changed in Yuri’s judging gaze and he apparently had come to conclusion.

“I like your smell,” he told him. “My heat is about to start in some days. You’ll be my heat partner this time.”

And without any further explanation the small Russian skater left him there and went to gather his things, leaving JJ who felt as if he was hit by a truck

\--

Jean did not know what hit him, but a truck came relatively close. He did not know why he entered a hotel in Detroit just 4 days after Skate America, when all he had were instructions by text. He did bring the sign of his team doctor that he was free of any sexual transmitted disease, he also brought a bag full of unwashed clothes and he did not take his scent blockers as demanded.

After checking his ID the desk gave him a room card and during the long elevator ride up a hundred questions swirled up again in his mind. Why was he doing this? (obviously to please the blond omega, but how could an omega hold such a power over him? Who was a seasoned alpha in his prime?) What were Yuri’s intentions? (ok, that one was bullocks, his intentions were pretty clear, but that didn’t answer the fu- darn question of why?) And most of all, what the hell was going on?

He wanted to hurl all the questions at Yuri as he furiously knocked on the door, yet as soon as it opened he knew his fate was sealed. One swiff of the intoxicating aroma of the room as enough. Yuri caught his gaze with burning eyes and he was hooked.

The omega slowly walked backwards into the hotel room and JJ followed like a pied piper, the door falling into its lock automatically.

Yuri came to a stop in the middle of the room and JJ dropped everything, shed his jacket, his shoes and finally fell on his knees in front of the golden god, submitting without even putting up a fight. Yuri was very close to his heat, his face flushed and sweaty, golden hair dishevelled and in an unruly braid, but dear lord he’d never seen anything or anybody more beautiful.

He gaped like a stranded fish and finally, finally Yuri closed their distance, cradling his cheek in his overly hot palm. His eyes were fever streaked, but it was unmistaken that he liked what he saw.

Pleasure and satisfaction bubbled up within Jean, his inner alpha happy that the omega was satisfied with him.

“Wha-,” he tried, but his tongue was so dry! “Wha-what do you need?” He finally managed. 

Yuri graced him with an almost gently smile before carnal desire took over and JJ nearly fainted from the erotic sight.

“You,” he breathed huskily. “On the bed. Naked. On your back.”

That was all the instructions he got and JJ was happy to oblige.

\--

“Why me?” He asked, basking in low light, the warmth of the afterglow and the body heat of the small man on top of him. He didn’t know if the golden rays came from dusk or dawn, he’d lost all deception of which time or date it was.

Yuri shifted and exhaled audible. “I already told you, I like your smell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually something I could see developing in the future.  
> While I love my little ficlet to Random JJ Day very much (with the most nurturing and softest Omega JJ ever!) I can totally see the power midget Omega Yuri, who gives no shit and just because everybody else says he has to be the weaker sex, doesn't mean he has to follow their stupid rules!


	4. Day 4: Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He loved them. Fullstop. Their love for each other was no competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can be seen as a second part to Day 1: soul mates  
> For clarification: Yuuri and Victor are married, Yuri and Yuuri are soulmates, Yuri and Victor are boyfriends. Potya tolerates Yuuri, hates Victor, but adores Yuri. Makkachin loves everybody <3

“This,” Yuuri said icily and they both knew they’d screwed up. Big Time. “Is not a competition!”

Their reaction was instantaneous. While Yuri scowled with a hurt look, Victor tried a charming smile. Yuuri wasn’t swayed by either of them. Sometimes the two Russians really grated on his nerves. Thankfully it was just their usual banther, but their delicate relationship, paired with things said and done to each other in their past made for a tinderbox in the worst case scenarios. Judging from Yuuri’s experience even the slightest disagreement could develop from a lover’s quibble to a full blown war in no time at all.

His lover’s were just too much sometimes.

Now though, they were having one of their stupid arguments again (something about the difference of the scoring systems for jumps back then and now and why their respective records couldn’t be compared) , discussing in their weird mix of Russian and English and Yuuri was about to let it slide until he heard the phrase “and this is why Yuuri likes me better”. 

This was a big red no go. Yuuri loved them. Fullstop. There was no “but you are my husband”, no “you are my soulmate”, no “I love them equally” No. It was just plain and unfiltered love, pure and endless.

On days like these he was thankful for the way they’d come. Their argument only highlighting how it could’ve been. How their individual connections could’ve torn his heart in two. 

He and Victor were together by circumstances but mostly by choice. They’d gotten engaged and Yuuri, despite having a soul mark unlike Victor, knew from the bottom of his heart that his heart was where it belonged. His determination wasn’t shaken when he’d discovered the other half of his soul bond.

Yuri had been adamant that Yuuri could never ever find out about their connection, nearly hurting himself permanently in the process of hiding. The fallout had been ugly. A devastated teenager, who believed to have destroyed his friend’s marriage, was to be expected. Victor’s insecurities and anger as well. 

It took them a lot of fighting, crying, making up and several repetitions of that cycle to come to terms with each other. Throughout all of that Yuuri stayed clear on his path. Yes, he loved Victor and he would never leave him. Yes, Yuri was his soulmate and very dear to him and he would do everything to keep him in his life.

In the end Yuri believed him to some degree and Victor became more confident in his lack of a soulbond. Yet it was the blond who knew what had to be done. Reassured that Yuuri would never decline him, he’d decided to switch coaches after turning 17. He went to Lausanne to train with CHristophe, who’d retired the year before and was delighted to take the blond boy under his wing. Also, they both loved cats, so there were on common ground.

Different competition schedules and an ankle injury from Yuuri had lead to a prolonged separation. They kept in regular contact, yet the shock after seeing Yuri nearly one and a half years later could be compared to a sledgehammer. Not only had he shot up to nearly Victor’s height, no he’d most of all changed from a boy to man and now even Victor was noticing this.

Yuuri would never forget the day when Victor asked Yuri out on a date, just the two of them.

Again it took trial and error, whis was about to be expected, but they grew together, grew closer. Yuri still had his own apartment, but he spent most of his time in their house.

“I- uh, I need to go- I-” It was only for a split second, but they both saw the familiar fear in their boyfriend’s eyes, the light trmeor of panic running through him as he stood and left everything, practically fleeing the house.

Potya, who’d been brought over by Yuri once and never left since then, trailed to the door, meowing accusingly why her favourite human has left without filling her petting quota.

Heavy silence settled over the remaining two until Victor sighed heavily.

“I’ll go get him. He needs to be more confident that one argument won’t mean we’re kicking him out.”

Yuuri had to snort at this. “Hypocrite!”

Victor had the decency to look somewhat ashamed. “Yeah, yeah. Why don’t you lie down already? I’ll bring our lost kitten home.”

It wasn’t as if Yuuri could fall asleep, even with Makkachin and Potya snuggling up to him, but true to his word Victor arrived after an hour later with a sullen Yuri in his wake.

“Always remember that I love you,” Yuuri whispered to him as they took the blond between them, pecking a small kiss on too cold lips. Of course Yuri wouldn’t go home, he’d rather punish himself by walking around in the cold.

Victor rolled Yuri around and added his own kiss. “Always remember that I love you,” he repeated Yuuri’s words, with a smug growing grin at how red Yuri’s ears had become.

“Idiots,” he muttered, hiding his face beneath the fluffy pillows. “I love you, too. Both of you.”

Yes, Yuuri though, finally content, he was blessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason I decided for a small timskip here is that I think Victor needs some time of separation from Yuri, to truly see him as a man. Otherwise he'll always see the kid he'd witnessed growing up!


	5. Day 5: Bad Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumb teenagers and underage drinking don't mix well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: underage drinking!

“I hate you so much.”

The sentence would’ve bore more impact if it wasn’t whined with a pained undertone.

“No you don’t! You love me! Er- not in a romantic way, urgs, that would be so gross! You love me like the precious friends we are!”

Mila singsonged her little speech and it was clear she was still very much drunk.

Yuri wished he could say something snarky and cunning in return, but his stomach hurled again and all he could do was flip her off as he bent over the toilet seat again, puking his guts out while Mila clumsily held his hair back.

Getting drunk as a teenager was ridiculous easy in Russia and doing so with Mila, both of them not able to purchase any kind of alcohol legally, was always a bad decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny fact: You can purchase any kind of alcohol in Russia as soon as you're 18. Yet the consumption(!) is not age-restricted by the law and nobody can, legally wise, prohibit teenaged Yuri and Mila from drinking alcohol, even in public xD
> 
> I wanted to write something platonic between Yuri and Mila. At this point they're both under 18 and got drunk in Mila's dorm room. She kinda friendzoned him here, but both have an idea that it won't matter to Yuri anyway ;D


	6. Day 6: Pets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I need to update my tags xD  
> Anyway, have a cat-boy Yuri for this day! (my guilty pleasure!)

Victor hated the weeks between Europeans and Worlds, all of St. Petersburg drenched in darkness, slush snow and biting winds. The streets sometimes even more slippery than the ice he used to skate on. He hated getting up in the dark and getting home so late, just to eat somethin pre-prepared by his nutritionist and catch up a few precious hours of sleep.

He knew it was necessary, how else would he uphold his title as living legend, strong and unconquerable?

Lately though the competitions appeared to lose their appeal, the medals , no matter how shiny, turned dull and bleak. Retirement though… that has never been a real option. Mostly because Victor just didn’t know what to think about the… after. If he was a person enough aside from being a figure skater. He consequently shoved those fears deep into the back of his brain, never touching them willingly.

One of the reasons, if not the reason, why he loathed the size of his ridiculous small timeframe he could spend in his apartment was because he would like to spend more time with his cat.

Yakov had seen how devastated Victor had been after Makkachin’s death. He’d initially bought the poodle lady for Victor to ease his homesickness, but a puppy was not the go-to band aid for loneliness. At least not for and adult. So he’d went again and purchased yet another pet for his star-skater. A cat, this time, they were actually more independent than dogs and could go a longer time alone at home. And not any kind of cat, but a cat-boy, pure breed and with a pedigree. Yakov had to admit as he’d bought the back then adolescent cat it had been a beautiful critter. And judging from the numerous fotos that Victor shoved constantly in his face it had grown up beautiful.

Victor thought back fondly to when Yakov had dumped the cat boy in his lap, just as he did back then with Makka. But unlike the dog the cat hadn’t uzled up to him, eager to greet its new owner; oh no! It was scratchy and hissy, escaping under the bed as soon as Victor let go of it.

These days he wasn’t worried when he isn’t greeted upon entering his flat most of the times. He sheds his jacket and shoes and lets his duffel bag land on next to the door. He’ll take care of it later.

He enters the open living room and just like he’d expected there lies his cat on the lush couch. Yuri, named after one of Victor’s childhood heros, blinked up, threw him a lazy smirk and turned around and proceeded to clean himself.

Brat.

Victor knew better than to expect anything more from his proud and sassy pet. But he also knew ways to change the aloof cat into a mewling needy kitten.

“Hey there Yuratchka,” he greeted the cat, sitting next to him on the couch and scratching it behind the fluffy blond ears. Marveling at the beautiful creature. Yuri was a flame point variant, with an overall blond coat, light and soft, and darker tips on the ears and at his tail. Said tail wound itself traitorously around Victor’s midsection, even if the cat addressed tried its hardest not to acknowledge its owner. But as soon as Victor began to pet down the entire back a deep rumbling purring wound itself from its chest. With a mrewling sound Yuri finally turned around and headbutted Victor under his chin, urging him to pet him even more.

“Did you miss me, kitten?” He asked. Sometimes he deemed it a shame that Yuri wasn’t capable of human language, but then again it was probably for the best judging by the young cat’s character.

Bright green eyes lighted up and Yuri cockily nodded towards the kitchen. Figures. His cat was all about food as always. Victor should probably hurry and feed him before he started yowling loudly.

After both of them were fed and back on the couch Yuri’s grin had changed to a feral one, pawing impatiently on the hem of Victor’s athletic pants.

Yeah, medals and titles have to lost some appeal, but Victor wasn’t as scared of his retirement as before Yuri. He might’ve even looked forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I shamelessy write what I'd love to read myself?  
> Yes. Yes I do! \0/
> 
> Yuri is a feisty little kitten. After getting to know Victor better he tamed his can opener pretty neatly. He gets enough food to make his belly round, enough pets to be constantly purring and enough exercise to make up for days left alone in the apartment ;3


	7. Day 7: Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Potya is best Cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potya loves her little dumb hairless kitten!

Potya was a good cat. Judging from her extensive and impressive knowledge she would even go as far as to state that she was the best cat.

She was absolutely better than the neighbours fat tomcat and don’t you dare and try to compare her to that… that… fleabag! called Makkachin. (Well, that might exaggerate it. SHe liked Makkachin. Mostly because the lady knew who was in charge (she, Potya herself, thank you very much), but that only proved her point further: she was the best).

She was the protector of her territory and everybody living it it, a benevolent and just ruler. She was, hands down, downright gorgeous, there was no point arguing that. And she took exceptional great care of her stupid hairless kitten. Somewhere she knew that she had to let him go, but he was just so helpless and stupid! Only a small spot of hair (which was at least something she could groom! Good gracious, how got that kitten clean otherwise!?), no claws and judging from the way he tumbled out of their sleeping place in the morning without any resemblance of grace.

She’d adopted him some years ago, knowing just then that he was hers and that she would protect him. He’d smelled so sad, mewling in distress and all Potya could do was massaging until the sniffles had tuned down.

She still had to do that from time to time. When ever her little kitten was not happy, she would stomp on his chest and stare deep into his eyes. Usually that was enough for him to top yowling. Then she would shower him with her love, easy as that. When he tried to grab his little glowing box, she would resolutely shove his hand away (when he was in those moods he would usually yowl harder whenever he looked at it, so she concluded to prohibit it at most times when he was with her).

Potya was also very proud of her purring, revving the engine to maximum for her little kitten so he would get healthy and happy as fast as possible.

\--

Yuri had to laugh, a wet sound, nearly drowned in sniffles. Potya had bat his hand again as he’d reached for his phone. She usually did that. If she knew it made him sad looking at the unanswered text or she just loved all attention on her, he didn’t know.

“Yeah, yeah, Potya, you’re right. Better not look at something that won’t happen right?” Even as he smiled at his cat fresh tears started to pour, his eyes already red and tender. Potya stretched forward and started to lick the salty tracks, headbutting him from time to time.

“What would I do without you, Princess? I don’t need anybody, no JJ, no Otabek, no Yuuri and absolutely NO Victor! Fuck dating. Fuck people. Cats are way better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooohooo! Last Day!  
> I made it! 
> 
> In the end Yuri realizes he doesn't need to be with somebody. He is person enough even if he is single. And a cat makes everything better <3
> 
> Thank you so much everybody who pulled through this, left Kudos and comments <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> If you like my stories, please leave a Kudo or even a comment!  
> It always makes my day! <3
> 
> If you want to chat you can always hit me up on my Twitter @KuraiWrites


End file.
